Użytkownik:123ViVa123/Moje anime/Emila
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Emila| jname=カスミ | tmname=Emila| image=Art_Emilii.png| size=210px | caption=Art Emilii| colors=yes| eyes=Niebieskie| hair=Różowe| gender=Kobieta | hometown=New Bark Town | region=Johto| relatives=Bugsy (brat)| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Koordynatorka| game=no | leader=no| specialist=no| anime=yes| epnum=User:123ViVa123/Moje anime/JQ001| epname=JQ001| enva=Nieznana| java=Nieznana| }} Emila to młoda koordynatorka z regionu Johto. Historia thumb|left|250px|Emila w Anime W JQ001 razem z przyjaciółką, Jun umawiają się na spotkanie przed laboratorium Profesora Elma. Gdy już tam zachodzą spotykają Profesora Elma i jego siostrzeńca - Alexa. Decydują się razem podróżować. Emilii wybiera na startera Chikoritę, ponieważ tylko ona została i we trójkę wyruszają w stronę Violet City. W JQ002 Emila i reszta gubią się w lesie, ale znajdują łąkę i wychodzą z lasu. Judy atakuje Jun, ponieważ uważa, że chce zrobić krzywdę Ledybom. Po tym jak sprawa się wyjaśnia Jun i Judy walczą. Jun wygrywa walkę i łapie Ledybę. Dostają od Judy mapę Johto i wyruszają w dalszą podróż. W JQ003 poznaje Marinę, swoją główną rywalkę i Jimmy'ego, rywala Jun. Toczą dwuwalkę, z której zwycięsko wychodzą rywale. Po walce Jimmy i Marina idą w swoją stronę, a Emila i reszta ruszają dalej. W JQ004 Emila i jej przyjaciele (znowu) gubią się w lesie. Znajdują Cleffę, którą gonił Houndour. Jun atakuje go i pokemon ucieka. Cleffa dziękuje im za pomoc i prowadzi ich do Księżycowej Góry. Emila ogląda walkę Jun i Alexa. Po jakimś czasie ją przerywa i wspólnie oglądają deszcz meteorów. Spotykają Clefairy i Clefable. Ponownie atakuje je Houndour, ale tym razem nie był sam. Wspólnymi siłami pozbywają się poke-psów. Po tym oglądająjeszcze chwilę deszcz meteorytów i Emila pyta Cleffę czy do niej dołączy. Pokemon się zgadza, a Emila zdobywa pierwszego pokemona i razem idą w dalszą drogę. W JQ005 poznaje Volta i jego Umbreona. Obserwuje walkę Katie oraz walkę Jun. Potem czeka razem z Alexem aż Jun do nich podbiegnie i ruszają do pobliskiego miasta w którym mają odbyć się pokazy. W JQ006 poznaje Spinarak'a. Sędziuje walce Alexa i Jun. Gdy Spinarak zatruł Cyndaquila Jun, daje mu jagodę. Pokemon od razu czuje się lepiej. Razem z Jun obserwuje walkę Alexa i Spinaraka konta Ariadosy. Spinarak dołącza do Alex i razem ruszają w dalszą drogę. W JQ007 wita się z Jimmy'm. Pyta go o Marinę. Okazuje się, że nie podróżują razem. Obserwuje walkę Jun i Jimmy'ego. Po walce pta Cleffę co myśli o walce i przez przypadek ją budzi. Po walce razem z Alexem i Jun idą w dalszą drogę. W JQ008 ponownie spotykają Katie i pomagają znaleźć jej Totodile'a. Znajdują go niezdolnego do walki. Po chwili pokemon się budzi i wskazuje na Marilla który uśmiecha się chytrze. Obserwuje walkę Totodile'a i Marilla. Po walce goni Jun i jej Cyndaquila. W JQ009 ponownie spotyka Volta. Dowiaduje się wtedy, że on też jest koordynatorem. Emila bierze udział w pokazach, do apelu używa Chikority i dzięki jej pomocy przechodzi dalej. W drugiej rundzie walczy z Jesselindą i przy pomocy Cleffy pokonuje ją i jej Bulbasaura dzięki czemu przechodzi do półfinałów gdzie walczy z Nicolette. Pokonują ją i przechodzi do finału gdzie walczy z Angelą i przegrywa. W JQ010 zauważa, że Aipom wbiega na ulicę. Gdy Jun się budzi mówi jej, że leży kilka miesięcy, co chwilę później okazuje się być żartem. Następnego dnia obserwuje walkę Klary i Jun. Klara tymczasowo dołącza do bohaterów i ruszają w dalszą drogę. W JQ011 zauważa Yanmę, którą sprawdza w PokeDexie. Klara próbuje ją złapać, ale przegrywa. Jun wygrywa, ale za późno wyjmuje PokeBall i pokemon już odlatuje. Wtedy zaczyna szukać pokemona, a gdy znajduje, walczy z nim Alex. Po jego walce Chikorita atakuje Yanmę i pokonuje ją dzięki czemu Emila łapie trzeciego pokemona, z czego Klara jest niezadowolona. Emila się cieszy i ruszają dalej. W JQ012 Jun cieszy się, że dochodzą do Azaela Town, a Alex zauważa jakiegoś pokemona, którego po chwili sprawdza pokedexem. Hoppip zaczyna płakać, po chwili coś mówi, ale nikt go nie rozumie. Z krzaków wychodzi Meowth i tłumaczy im mowę pokemona. Emila zauważa małą ranę i cała czwórka biegnie do centrum pokemon. Siostra Joy mówi, że nic mu nie będzie, a bohaterowie decydują się zanieść go do Pola Hoppipów, w którego stronę idą. W JQ013 trenuje z Yanmą, po czym je z resztą obiad. Decyduje się wtedy, że jej następnym celem będzie Sinnoh, Jun za to decyduje się na podróż po Hoenn. Alex za to nie wie gdzie wyruszyć i wali się głową w stół. Poznają wtedy goniącą za Pikachu Pipi. Jun używa Ledyby, a Emila używa Yanmy, by pomóc Pipi. Wtedy Jun zaczyna z nią rozmawiać na temat rysowania pokemonów. Chwilę później okazuje się, że ich pokemony zniknęły. Jun używa Ledyby, którą miała w PokeBallu, a Pipi wspomaga poszukiwania Noctowl'em. Okazuje się, że ich pokemony zostały porwane przez Zespół R. Po usłyszeniu motta Zespołu R pokemonom udaje się wydostać z klatki. Wtedy ponownie wysyłają Zespół R w niebo. Pipi odchodzi, a Klara opuszcza ekipę. Emila i jej przyjaciele ruszają wtedy w dalszą drogę. W JQ014 razem z przyjaciółmi dochodzą do Azaela Town gdzie okazuje się, że Bugsy jest jej bratem. W JQ015 kibicuje Jun w walce z jej bratem. Po walce pyta Jun, jak ta zamierza świętować zwycięstwo. Jun biegnie do centrum handlowego, a ona i Alex czekają na nią. Nowy wygląd Jun, ogólnie jej się podoba, ale uważa, że granatowe włosy wyglądają dziwnie. Później bohaterowie idą dalej. W JQ016 słyszy wołanie i biegnie do miejsca skąd pochodzi dźwięk. Okazuje się, że Klara wołała Espeona, którego chciała złapać. Dziewczyny rozdzielają się. Jako pierwsza, Espeona spotyka Emila. Walczy z nim i przegrywa. Podobny rezultat miała walka Klary. Gdy razem z Klarą znajdują Jun, ta walczy z Espeonem i wygrywa. Jakiś czas później Jun łapie Espeona i idą w dalszą drogę. W JQ017 ponownie spotyka Katie. Do pełnej bitwy Jun i Katie pożycza przyjaciółce Chikoritę i Yanmę, a sama trenuje z Cleffą. Po jakimś czasie przestaje trenować i zaczyna oglądać walkę. Gdy Alex przychodzi mówi mu, że przegapił bitwę, a na koniec odcinka razem z Jun i Katie żartują sobie. W JQ018 razem z resztą szuka Zespołu R i walczy z nim. Pod koniec odcinka dowiadujemy się, że kilka tygodni przed wyruszeniem w podróż ona i Jun umówiły się, że nigdy nie wypuszczą żadnego pokemona. Gdy Jun wypuszcza Ledian, bohaterowie ruszają w dalszą drogę. Osiągnięcia Wstążki }}|S|| }}} | align="center" | }}}|no= }|section= }# }}}}| } }}}}}}}}}| }}}}}} }|S| }} |} Pokemony